


宇宙之心「下」

by joy0112



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy0112/pseuds/joy0112
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	宇宙之心「下」

罗渽民希望日子过得慢一些。  
不仅是因为“The Heart Of Universe”的修复工作，还有就是……他开始贪恋黄仁俊的一切。  
他喜欢黄仁俊给他吹头发，拨开他的刘海戳他的脑门，小嘴嘟囔着：“不吹头发第二天脑袋会痛哦。”；他喜欢黄仁俊抿着嘴皱着眉头思考，发丝些许地垂在眼角旁，他总是忍不住地伸手去拽一拽，惹得黄仁俊把他按在地上锁喉；他喜欢黄仁俊每次看到姆明就亮起来的小鹿眼睛，像小朋友一样；他喜欢黄仁俊和他肩靠着肩一起躺在床上看星星，喜欢趁黄仁俊睡着的时候盯着他的小朋友看；他喜欢……黄仁俊的一切。  
总结论就是：罗渽民真的好喜欢黄仁俊。

所以罗渽民知道黄仁俊找到正确的复原方式的时候，即使他的小朋友抱着他开心的尖叫，罗渽民还是一点都笑不出来。  
那晚罗渽民礼貌性地回他汉江的家。他以为黄仁俊会留他的，可是小朋友站在门口高兴地笑着还跟他挥手再见。哼，气死了。  
经过了一个多小时的车程，罗渽民回到了他自己家，他发现他开始嫌弃自己家里的东西。  
整体的格调是黑白风格的，不像黄仁俊家的米色那么温馨；阳台上一盆植物都没有，除了一盆早就死掉的仙人掌，黄仁俊家的阳台就有很多绿植，他还说过养植物的话心情会变好；他最讨厌的还是躺在床上只能看到天花板，被窝冷冷的，他想要和黄仁俊一起睡，想和他一起看星星……

罗渽民故意把画留在黄仁俊的工作室，每天恨不得24小时盯着的手机，确认黄仁俊有没有给他打电话。黄仁俊的电话他是没等来，但罗渽民等来了快递公司。他看见工作人员把他和黄仁俊一起修复的那副“The Heart Of Universe”从车上搬下来，他打开手机，拨黄仁俊的电话号码，“您好，您所拨打的电话已关机，请稍后再拨……”没有人回应。

开展前一天，朴志晟慌慌张张地冲进罗渽民的办公室，“哥！Fischer Bobby来了，现在在贵宾室……”。罗渽民什么大阵仗没见过，疾步往贵宾室走去。  
“您好，我是罗渽民。”罗渽民带着一贯的礼貌微笑说道。  
“Hi~罗渽民先生，我想要在开展之前再看看我自己的作品，您知道的，他们就像我的孩子一样。”  
“当然可以~请跟我来。”罗渽民没办法，只能硬着头皮上，但是他对自己和黄仁俊的复原工作还是很有信心的。  
Fischer Bobby一幅一幅地看过去，最后视线落在“The Heart Of Universe”上，端详了许久，突然开朗地笑出声来，让罗渽民觉得莫名其妙。  
“小伙子，你很棒。对了，其实我还有一个身份，我是黄仁俊的老师。这次的事情……”

其实这次的事情罗渽民只猜对了一半，“Future World”是在画上动了手脚没错，但是他们先前早已和Fischer Bobby商量好了，还给了他一大笔钱作为报酬，这个老艺术家没要，但是提了一个条件，他让“Future World”的人对核心部位进行损坏，以此考验他徒弟黄仁俊的技术，他早就有意让黄仁俊继承自己的衣钵，而这次的修复工作，是他给黄仁俊的终极考验。黄仁俊完美通关了，所以第二天Fischer Bobby就直接把黄仁俊叫回了英国。  
钟辰乐的拜访其实也不是偶然，虽然钟辰乐本人不知情，但是Fischer Bobby和钟世老总是故友，这点面子还是要给的。

罗渽民恍惚间已经听不见Fischer Bobby在说什么，他只是问：“那黄仁俊呢？”Fischer Bobby耸耸肩，“当然是在英国，他以后应该也不会回韩国了，他会留在英国继承我的画室。” 

“黄仁俊不会再回来了，他会留在英国。”那么多解释落在罗渽民耳里只有这一句话。

圣诞节开展那天各界名流都来了，记者们争先恐后地拍照，闪光灯闪得人头脑发昏。朴志晟看着他们馆长在人群中游刃有余地社交，带着标准的微笑，酒一杯杯地下肚。朴志晟感觉馆长今天好像有些不对劲，但他说不上来为什么。

十点钟美术馆准时闭馆，十一点多朴志晟准备回家的时候，看见他们馆长还一个人站在一幅画的前面发呆，是“The Heart Of Universe”。  
“渽民哥，快回去吧。”罗渽民好像没听到朴志晟的话似的，过了好久才反应过来，“阿一古，是我们jisung啊，哥知道啦，送哥回家好不好，嗯？我们jisung啊……。”顺势就搂上朴志晟的肩膀往美术馆外走去。  
“那个，哥，我可能不太方便，我……”朴志晟心想钟辰乐在门口等着我呢，这可怎么办，哎，算了，只能让辰乐把渽民哥送回去再说了。  
“Park Ji Sung！”钟辰乐在门口冷得瑟瑟发抖，鼻子都冻红了，“抱歉啊辰乐呀，可能还要麻烦你帮我把渽民哥也送回去……”朴志晟双手合十，“不用了，有人等着他呢。”朴志晟还没听懂就被钟辰乐塞到了车里，罗渽民还在外面，车子就开走了。  
喝醉了的罗渽民在冷风中站了好几分钟，才意识到钟辰乐和朴志晟已经走了，“看来只能找代驾了。”罗渽民坐在美术馆门口的台阶上，掏出手机，左戳戳右戳戳，突然把头埋在膝盖中间，“为什么都不要我。”  
他感觉自己一定是出现幻觉了，不然怎么会感觉有个人在摸他的头，还怪像黄仁俊的手法。  
他抬头发现，真的是黄仁俊。

“渽民呐，抱歉我飞机晚点了，我……”黄仁俊话还没说完，罗渽民就贴上他的唇，给了他一个浅浅的吻，伸手把黄仁俊捞到自己怀里，让他坐在自己大腿上，然后按着黄仁俊的脖子接着吻他，吻得两个人都喘不上气才分开。  
“怎么回来了？”  
“想看展。”  
罗渽民啄了啄黄仁俊的下唇，“撒谎，这是惩罚。”  
黄仁俊小脸憋得通红，“想……见你。”  
“那你要留在英国吗？”  
“这不是回来了嘛。”罗渽民盯着他，嘟着的嘴都可以当钩子了，“不走了，但是拒绝了老师的请求，他很生气，所以我现在暂时失业了。”  
“那就当我们馆的专属艺术品修复师吧。”  
“嗯——那要看贵公司给的条件怎么样了。”黄仁俊作思考状。  
“每天一个姆明蛋糕送货到手服务，馆长的卡随便刷，馆长的家随便住，馆长的床随便上，馆长也给你上。”  
“罗渽民你丑流氓！”黄仁俊把罗渽民一下子按在地上，锁他的喉。  
罗渽民由着他闹，现在黄仁俊是他的小朋友了，除了惯着还有什么办法。

看着厨房里做早饭的黄仁俊，罗渽民好像突然明白“The Heart Of Universe”画中的奥妙，在偌大的宇宙中，中心从来都不是人为固定的，而是因为你只能看见你喜欢的、你爱的在闪闪发光，你的眼中便再无其他。黄仁俊不就是他的“宇宙之心”吗？  
“来吃姆明蛋糕吧，我的小朋友。”罗渽民从背后环住他的“宇宙之心”。


End file.
